Jack Scarecrow
"That's not just any snowflake, Spookley. That's a Christmas snowflake! Those are the very best ones." ~ Jack Scarecrow Jack Scarecrow is another character featured in the movie Spookley and the Christmas Kittens, as well as appearing in the first movie Spookley the Square Pumpkin. Personality Jack Scarecrow is a kind-hearted individual and a gentle giant to the pumpkins in the patch on Holiday Hill Farm. Being a scarecrow, he has a very "down-home" sort of style, including in the way he talks and acts. He is usually pretty laid back but can become strict or serious when a problem arises. He has a common-sense approach when it comes to problem-solving which helps him to guide and take care of the pumpkins in the patch. He is very caring towards others as well, encouraging those like Spookley to do their best and to never give up. He will always be there to aid another even if it endangers himself. Even though he can be a little clumsy and forgetful at times, he shows great leadership and guidance in the pumpkin patch, always there to protect the pumpkins and guide them when needed. Appearance Jack Scarecrow wears a blue and white checkered long-sleeve shirt, the wrists of the shirt being tied off with rope, and red pants that cut off at the ankles. He also wears a brown leather belt fastened around his waist, white gloves on his hands, and blue boots with rope laces on his feet. His head is comprised of a burlap sack stuffed with straw, some of which can be seen poking out underneath and on top of the milk bucket he wears on his head. He has green eyes and can be seen throughout the movie carrying around an old broomstick. Media Appearances Books * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: A Family to be Thankful For Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens Productions * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: The Musical Role While Jack is not seen as much in this movie as he is in the original one, he still has a part to play in this movie, as all the characters do. Jack continues to be the overseer of the pumpkins in the patch, and that role is emphasized more in this movie. Jack is the one to decide what to do with mysterious present addressed to Mistletoe that magically appears. When Jack finally realizes that Spookley is no longer on the farm, and learns that Bobo, Big Tom, and Little Tome let Spookley go off on his own in the woods to find Mistletoe, he is very disappointed in them and lets them know it. The feel is almost like that of a parent scolding a child who has done wrong. Jack even demands that the pumpkins stay in the barn while he goes to look for Spookley in the snowstorm (which didn't work out). Besides being an authoritative figure, Jack serves as a very trusted friend of Spookley's (as well as being the one to save him from being crushed by a water drain pipe) and as being the one to step up and let the other pumpkins know that what they did was wrong. Trivia * While Jack's appearance has remained relatively the same in this movie, his colors are lighter as well as the fact that his eyes are now green instead of blue. * In the original movie Spookley the Square Pumpkin, Jack could always be seen carrying around his broomstick. In this movie, he goes through several scenes without it. * Jack apparently has an interest in ventriloquism. * Jack likes to decorate the farm for Christmas as he is seen decorating a Christmas tree and he decorated the inside of the barn. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from literature